holding on
by Pen Sil
Summary: A lifetime together wouldn't be easy, but they were willing to try.


**Holding on**

* * *

From the moment Korra met Mako she assumed that he wasn't much of a romantic person. And he really wasn't, but in his own slightly quiet way he'd found the road to her well-protected and very feminine heart. It had actually helped that he had went out with Asami - that much Korra knew. Her now-friend had helped him shed his last pieces of awkwardness.

It came to her attention quite early in _their_ relationship that when he was truly happy he wouldn't smile, instead… he hid it behind a mask of indifference – cool indifference – and forced the walls around _his_ heart a little more closed. But she easily saw through it and found that secret passageway around the walls. He was easy to read once you know him.

At some point she'd stopped fighting solely for the world. She'd been close to watching her loved ones lose their lives and she'd lost it once. The avatar state had been her first step towards her spirituality and as soon as she'd come back her eyes had been met with amber and she'd realized that he was that one person she had to cling to no matter what.

Still… the first time she had confessed to him had been pretty damn messed up. All that drama and confusion and awkwardness still made her blush and curse herself. She'd been so stupid and she had treated it like everything else; walk straight forward with no care for the destruction around her. If she'd just let it progress naturally. Then she wouldn't have hurt Bolin and she wouldn't have confused Mako or herself. On the other hand… maybe he'd stayed with Asami if she hadn't done anything. Or maybe it had ended right no matter what.

She loved him dearly and if she'd had her way she wouldn't ever be apart from him. As Pema had called it he was her soulmate and she couldn't easily function without him.

They'd been friends for years, had made sure to stay out of each other's hairs for as much as possible – though, there had been times when they'd been in awkward situation. They'd been protecting Bolin and Asami and each other. They were a big group of friends, a family. But during that last battle with Amon she'd almost seen him die and afterward she had _had_ to do something about their relationship.

Their friends had been alright with that, Bolin had said that after getting over it he'd been waiting for it "since forever" and Asami had long since broken up with Mako and moved on to someone else – "I wouldn't want to compete with one of my best friends – who can compete with the avatar anyway?" she'd joked.

All these things she thought about as she slowly put each thing she'd need into Naga's saddle. It'd be a long, lonely, unhappy, but necessary journey. The pilgrimage, which had been waiting for her since she finished her training, since she defeated Amon. The pilgrimage she had been dreading.

The apartment had become her home, the place she felt safest and the place she had moved into once Amon had been defeated. The Order had allowed her to finish the tournament for this year – her third – but now that it was over she had no other choice but to listen to her elders. Looking at the picture of him she briefly wondered if she could steal it without him noticing. She wouldn't dare, though, since she was in that frame too and he'd want something to remember her by.

"You're forgetting something," he muttered and she turned to see him standing in the door, arms hidden behind his back, amber eyes as sad as she had ever seen him.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Turn around."

She obeyed with a smile, trusting him was always the easiest thing in the world. Something was moved over her head quickly and she caught bright red black before something cold – a pendant – landed on her chest. His warm hands slid over her collarbone and up her neck and she felt light silk follow his movement. He bound the fabric and kisses the back of her neck. "So you won't forget me – us," he whispered and she gasped softly before running off towards the nearest mirror.

"I'd almost forgotten about this tradition," she muttered. "I wouldn't have known if mom still didn't wear it."

Her hands trace the stone and she marvelled at the beauty. It was the traditional design of the water tribes with the moon in its different cycles. But inside the full moon lay a flame. The stone was completely red, not exactly like the original design, but she loved it none the less.

"I wrote to ask them – your parents – to figure out what to do now that you were leaving – well, I already knew what I wanted to do, but I needed their permission," he admitted, easily leaning against the wall beside her. Her face was a display of stunned emotions and happiness –it saddened him that it'd be so short-lived and his eyes gentled. "Katara told me once that you'd always have to leave and that I'd have to keep holding on to you… so that's what I'm doing. In the only way I think I can."

Her smile turned on him full force and she rested her hand on his chest, just over his heart. "I gave myself to you a long time ago," she told him as she met his gaze.

The smile was contagious and he grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing her pulse-point. "Like the elements floating under our skin that mark is something, which cannot be seen by others," he whispered and his gaze grew intense. "This is just a way of showing them you are not to be touched."

Her face flushed and she drew back her hand, childishly hiding it behind her back. "Since when did you grow so possessive, mister?" she asked and he laughed as her eyes narrowed.

"I've always been, you just haven't noticed."

"Why yo-"

Interrupting her he grabbed her and swung her around. "I love you," he whispered and kissed her gently. "Can you blame me?"

Resting her arms around his neck she buried her face in his shoulder. "I'll miss you too," she whispered. "And I love you, Mako."

There was a knock on the door and they slowly stepped apart. "You have to go," he muttered.

"Yes." She couldn't bring herself to leave.

He slowly took her hand and her bag and led her to the door. Dropping it there he grabbed her in another tight hug, inhaling her scent. "Stay safe," he whispered into her hair.

"I'll come back," she replied, forcing back tears. "Wait for me."

"I promise!"

* * *

Her pilgrimage wasn't easy, not for either of them. It was the first time she'd been completely alone – no friends, no Tenzin, no Mako and no White Lotus sentries. It was weird and lonely and she didn't really want to do this. It was something that had been planned since the moment she had stepped into the White Lotus's protection. That was sixteen years ago and she'd wished that it hadn't been so. At the time of her running away she had been thrilled at the thought of touring the world and she knew it was important – she'd have to do it all her life – but alone? She wouldn't want to do it like that, not anymore, not ever.

She started off moving north, touring a part the Earth Kingdom before moving to the Northern Airtemple and the Northern Water tribe. She'd feared their ways from her meetings with Tarrlok, but was happily surprised. After that she continued down into the Earth Kingdom once more and ended it in Ba Sing Se. She spent a few weeks there, exchanging letters with her friends and loved ones as well as humouring the Earth King and discussing the broken revolution and how to deal with those, who still felt that Amon had been right. In her last week there she received a surprising visit from a delegate from the Fire Nation; the former Fire Lord Zuko.

"I see you've started packing," his sharp yet quiet voice came and she jumped in surprise.

He'd gotten truly old since she saw him last – she'd met him at Katara's funeral – but she could still see the fire and the leadership in his eyes. "Lord Zuko," she greeted and bowed in respect. "It's good to see you."

"You as well, Avatar Korra," he said and bowed in return. "How have you been?"

She rose and rubbed her bare arms. "Lonely," she admitted. She'd always been able to trust the old master easily, for some reason. It was probably Aang's trust that shone through from when he had been avatar.

His golden eyes softened and he gently touched her necklace. "I can understand that," he said. "And I see he finally worked up his courage."

Her heart hardened forcing away the sadness. "Yes," she muttered. "But I miss him – I miss all of them."

Zuko sighed and looked out her open window. "The Order of the White Lotus has changed," he admitted. "When I was young and it was under the masters – old men who enjoyed playing pai sho – it wasn't as controlling. It was never meant as a way to pain you. I know Aang never meant anything like this when asking them to protect you."

She shrugged and sighed. "When my pilgrimage is over they will respect my decisions and I'll be free to do what I want – I'll be able to take the weight of the world my own way," she said. "I know I'll have to travel, but I won't have to do it alone. For now I still have Naga, so it's not unbearable."

He nodded and decided to turn the conversation to a happier point. "I expect to be invited to your wedding, young lady," he said and she laughed. "Have you considered taking your vows when you finish at the South Pole?"

She shrugged. "I haven't really thought of it," she admitted. "He only just gave it to me before I left. We haven't planned anything yet and it'll be hard discussing this over letters."

"Mako is a child of the Fire Nation no matter where he was born in the world," Zuko said. "His legacy is strong and the fire is shown in his personality. He will not wait forever for what he wants – instead he will step up to take it himself. And trust me –" a hint of a smirk "- he doesn't have the respect for the White Lotus that you were raised with."

They exchanged few pleasantries after this and she moved on down south to the Western Airtemple. At some point she had started telling Mako where she'd be next, almost hoping that Zuko was right. The Western Airtemple was one of the most fascinating places she'd been so far with its buildings hanging upside down from its cliffs. But she didn't stay long, was too excited about being close to home – her childhood home – and her parents.

The boat trip there was far longer than any other she had experienced so far and she had not felt this cut off from the world since she'd been caught in the training compound. She had no way of communicating with anyone but the crew – not Tenzin, not Bolin and not Mako. It was driving her crazy and she barely enjoyed the last two weeks of the trip. The crew were water tribe and immediately guessed what was wrong from the engagement necklace around her neck so they stayed patient with her, though, the captain still required her to work for them. This she was completely happy with. Physical work had always set her heart at ease.

Senna was the only one to greet her daughter at the port. The Order of the White Lotus had long since disbanded and moved out of the South Pole since she had moved to Republic City. This meant that the only ones who really knew and expected her were her parents so it worried her that her father wasn't there.

"It's so good to see you!" Senna exclaimed and hugged her daughter.

"I missed you so much," Korra muttered into her mother's hair. "How are you? Where's dad?"

Senna pushed her daughter away a little, a smile playing on her lips. "You've really grown while you were gone," she said.

"What? No, I haven't, not an inch."

"That's not what I mean," her mother laughed. "Personally. You look like an adult now. You were still a teenager when you were here last."

"Okay, okay," Korra sighed. "I guess I can live with that."

She turned to say goodbye to the crew and called Naga over. From there they started the trek back to the village. "So... where _is_ dad?"

"Tonraq is taking care of our other guest," she explained. "He arrived a few days ago and still isn't used to the cold."

"Who?"

It wasn't often her mother smirked, but she did then as she caught Korra's eyes. "Can't you guess?"

She didn't really want to guess to be honest. She was afraid of getting her hopes up when she still had so long until she'd really see him again – Mako. She almost wished that he was here, but he had been here last time and he had despised the cold. But it was more than that… she wanted to take him with her to the Fire Nation; wanted him to see what his ancestry was like. She'd even asked the old Fire Lord if he'd give them a lesson some time – as he had been taught by the dragons like Aang. The diplomat had declined with a sad smile.

The summer sky was lit by a constant sun and they wandered under the cloudless blue and easily moved the largest mountains of snow out of their way. Senna had always been a talented waterbender, as well as her husband, and they had taught their daughter before Katara had taken over her official training and become her sifu. Naga played around in the snow, happy to finally be home and the two women talked of nothing and everything.

Korra was eager to hear how everything had passed down here and her mother told her with an easy smile. "We have a wedding to prepare for," she said as they neared the village – finally. "Two lovely young people. Unlike your father and they weren't promised to each other from young, but I'm hoping that the marriage will be as happy as ours."

"If they've chosen each other," Korra said, thinking of herself and Mako, "I'm sure they'll be happy."

"Yes," her mother hummed and picked up her pace through the village. "You're staying here," she said and pointed to a smaller house beside her parents'. "Since we don't have enough space, unfortunately."

"Huh? Really?" Korra muttered. "But I remember –"

"Well, it's – uh, because of Naga and all," her mother hurried on, wringing her hands. "Now hurry up and unload," she added, opened the door and pushed her daughter inside.

Stumbling inside she quickly regained her footing and spun to glare at the door. "What the heck was that for? Since when did you become violent! Damn woman!" She usually didn't swear at her mother, but that had really surprised her.

"I didn't know you spoke like that to your mother," a laughing voice said from behind her and her eyes widened.

It couldn't be. Zuko's words had gotten to her so she was imagining things. She hadn't seen him when she had come in but… Slowly turning she saw him sitting in the middle of the room on furs, in furs and using his breath of fire several times. "Mako…" she whispered, incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

His amber eyes glinted with mirth. "Freezing," he admitted and she saw his shaking through the thick parka. "Come here!" he added in a barking tone. "You're more used to the temperature!"

Laughing she walked closer to him, peering down at him. He was really here. After two years of traveling alone, it was like being in the desert and finding water. "I never thought a firebender would ask me to share body-heat," she teased him and his amber eyes narrowed.

"Will you help me or not?"

"Alright-alright, you big baby," she grinned and started stripping off her parka. Her smile widened a bit as his cheeks covered in rose. "What's wrong? Four days in the south and you're already sick?"

Ignoring her taunt he looked away. "What are you doing?"

"Do you expect me to sit beside you in all that clothes? It may keep out the cold," she said and sat down beside him. "But it also keeps in the heat. So scoot over, pretty boy, no time to be acting like a prude."

"I'm not acting like a prude," he snapped and they glared at each other for a moment before his face softened. Then he suddenly moved and engulfed her in a hug. His parka fell over her shoulders and she stared through the strands of his hair. "I really missed you," he muttered into her ear and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too," she whispered.

They sat there for a moment before she realized that he really _was _cold – and shaking from it, it seemed. His whole body was quivering and she let her hands trace over his upper arms in a fast pace to warm him up. "You really are cold," she muttered before letting out a little laugh. "Just like last time."

He'd been suffering alone at first, she remembered, because she had been so consumed by her grief. When that grief had been at its worst she had let him embrace her – much like now – and while she had cried into his shoulder she'd realized that he was far too cold for his own good. So she had allowed her eyes to water some more and he'd insisted on staying with her through the night. That had been just what she needed to help him warm up properly. They'd talked, then, about her fears and his fears, about Amon and Katara and Tenzin and Bolin, about their pasts and their emotions. Nothing had happened after that other than they had trusted each other a little more. It wasn't until that time when she had lost it and entered the avatar state that something had truly happened. Both had known, though, that something about _them_ would change – for the better.

…something wet landed on her cheek and her arms stopped moving. Another drop of water landed on her face, her lips this time, and she tasted salt. Slowly pushing away from him she looked into his face and saw that she'd been right when she had assumed that he'd been crying. "Aww, flame-o, did you miss me that much?" she teased, but it felt like her heart had stopped. It wasn't a lot of tears and they weren't overdramatic, but they were running in a steady stream from golden eyes.

Easily cupping his cheeks she removed the tears with her thumbs. She'd almost expected his eyes to harden in defiance, but instead they gentled. "Yes, I _did_ miss you that much," he said and his hand moved up her arm to cup the back of her head. "And I'm not letting you go again."

With that he pulled her closer and locked his lips onto hers. Her heart jumped in her chest and it felt as if all the sadness and loneliness that had filled her heart the last two years were set on fire and left as only ashes in her memories. What was left was a warm feeling of being home.

When he pulled back he wasn't the only one crying and Korra threw her arms around his neck with such force that she pushed him to the ground. "Whoa-!" he exclaimed with a laugh. "Looks like I'm not the only one getting emotional," he teased as she sniffed into his shirt. The parka had fallen off him but he didn't really notice.

Her hand shut up and she hit him over the head. "Shut up," she said and sat up, pulling him with her and draping the parka over them once more.

They talked for a long while after that, hands moving subconsciously assuring that the other was really there, until Senna came back to announce that dinner was ready and that the whole village had gathered to welcome the two.

The village elders and the chief, Tonraq, sat in the middle and Korra had been placed off to the left with Mako hat her side – Senna had, of course, taken her own place by her husband's side, as was custom. The rest sat around smaller tables chattering happily.

Eventually the talk moved to the necklace around her neck as one of the elders commented rather gruffly that it was not traditional at all and almost an insult to the ancient custom that it was red and a mix with Fire Nation and Water Tribe symbolism. Korra's hand tightened on Mako's under the table but she easily laughed it off. "I am sure that in this day and age a mix of race should be no trouble at all," she said. "Mako's father was actually an Earthbender. Avatar Aang didn't marry anyone from his own Nation either. But that reminds me," she continued. "Mother, you said something about someone getting married. Who is the lucky couple?"

All eyes at the long table turned to her and Mako and it dawned on her. "No way," she whispered and turned to glare at Mako. "So _that's _why you're here," she snapped her hand clenching around his in a promise of a painful experience once they got alone.

He wasn't fazed by this at all. "Actually it wasn't even my idea," he said.

"…who then?"

"Well… apparently Lord Zuko contacted your family at the same time as he contacted me –"

"He did _what?_ That meddling old man," she cursed, she was going to have a talk with the old Firebender next time she saw him.

"Please take it easy, Korra," Tonraq spoke up and his daughter's temper vanished in an instant as she turned to face the chief. "Lord Zuko has fallen ill since you last spoke with him," he explained. "It is his wish to see you married and with child before he dies."

Grief pulled at her heart, but she was still angry and insulted that he had acted out of order. "He can't order me around," she hissed.

"He cares about you and Mako – about your happiness," her mother reminded him. "We know you care about him too and it's not like you hadn't already planned this."

"That's right," Mako chimed in and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. "And since you're already home it may as well be now."

"But…" she hesitated. "What about Bolin? And Tenzin? And everyone in Republic City? That's where _you_ grew up!"

"They're under severe supervision from the Order of the White Lotus," Mako said. "After I took off they didn't want anyone else meddling in your spiritual journey… and I wanted it down here. Bolin is my brother, sure, but you have a real family down here, traditions as well. That's something that won't come from me, with my background and I didn't want you to choose Republic City. Who'd want the press barging in on something like this anyway?"

To this she laughed and gave his hand a small squeeze. As the conversation changed slightly to the boring preparation talk she leaned in closer to him and whispered a word of thanks for his ears only.

Tonraq and the other hunters took Mako away to teach him some of the most important hunting traditions for a few days and they wouldn't be back until the ceremony. The women took good care of Korra and declared that she had to learn how to be a lady. Girls didn't become women until they were bonded to a man and so they had to turn Korra into an actual feminine creature. She didn't approve much, but when she actually stood in front of the mirror a few days later on the evening of her wedding Korra was happy with how she looked.

She knew she was pretty, but with the small blue pearls, the soft pelt-dress and the contrasting engagement necklace she suddenly felt beautiful. Her brown hair was down and braided in small braids together with the pearls.

He was waiting for her with her father and she hurried up to them, ignoring the eyes on her. Mako was in traditional hunting gear looking cold and exhausted, but as handsome as always. His amber eyes were shining with happiness and admiration as she stepped in front of him. "You look beautiful," he whispered and took her hands.

"And you look cold," she laughed before they turned to her father.

The golden veil was bound and they drank from the cup holding the holy water given to man by the spirits of the ocean and the moon. As tradition foretold they were led into a house where they would eat and sleep together. Had they lived there permanently this would have become their new home.

The next few days they spent there in forced ignorance, ignoring the parting that would take place a week after the wedding. For the moment bliss and joy filled their mind – as well as love, care and desire, and they coupled many times over the days. It was the first time they had been without any social duties – or any other duties other than to each other. This was something new and something they wouldn't feel often from then on. Maybe on the road when traveling around the road, but Mako had already expressed that he wouldn't be able to _always_ go with her. She was fine with that. She didn't want to force him to do something he didn't want.

Marriage meant a closer relationship because they didn't have to fear for the other, that they'd decide against it, but it didn't mean that one could force the other – or wanted to force the other – into doing something that person didn't want. But being the avatar's chosen person Mako still had new responsibilities and he would be taught by Tenzin in these until Korra came home. His responsibilities would be that of a diplomat and he would get a far more proper job than those he had had so far. That didn't mean that he'd stop pro-bending, though, he had already decided on as much.

When the week ended they parted, this time not in tears, but with promises of something greater when they came home.

Korra moved to the Fire Nation with a specific goal in mind; to give the old Fire Lord a piece of her mind, if he was up to it, but to also stay by his side until he passed into the next world.

It wasn't long after she had arrived in the Fire Nation that the morning sicknesses started. In the beginning she had no idea what was going on. The ladies the Fire Lord, Zuko's daughter, had ordered to wait on her quickly declared her pregnant and it was so that the first time she met with the dying war hero she was too happy to scold him.

She knelt in front of his bed as a maid helped him sit up. "You look happy," he commented. "I take it you agreed to follow my wish?"

Her eyebrow shot up on her forehead. "You shouldn't be so smug," she declared, "in your condition that could kill you. Yes," she moved her feet slightly, "I followed it, but under protest. It doesn't prove you entirely right, though."

A cough shook his whole body before he was able to speak once more. "I knew he would need a little push, but with that help he took the chance, did he not? I take it Tenzin is currently teaching him the art of diplomacy?"

Korra nodded. "He doesn't have much patience for the idiocy of politicians, but I can tell he's still an eager student," she said.

"That is good indeed," he said. "And what of children?"

Her eyes narrowed and she mock-glared at him. "I'm _not_ naming my firstborn son after you, if that is what you hope."

This made him laugh. "You have no need to worry," he declared. "But do you have any ideas?"

She shrugged. "I've been thinking of naming the child after one of Mako's parents," she admitted. "But I don't know if it would grieve him too much. Usually we name them after the elders who have just died, but that is not how Republic City works."

"Then it'd be perfect to name him after me," he declared with another laugh.

Grief sudden seemed to strike her in the face. "Don't say that!"

"Oh, come on, Korra," he chided her gently. "It's not bad. I've lived a long and fulfilling life. I've done what destiny deemed me worthy of and I've helped to make, what I hope, is a better world. But my friends and loved ones have already passed. I am the last of Avatar Aang's followers and I am looking forward to seeing them again. I've raised a fine daughter together with my beloved Mai. I have no qualms."

"You're terrible!" she declared. "But I'm glad you think that way. Death should not be feared."

"No," he agreed, "but it should still be respected."

The former Fire Lord died not long after and the Avatar and her husband attended it as honoured guests of the current Fire Lord, herself. It was also Mako's first official attendance and thanks to Tenzin and Asami – the former also attending – he took it in a slide.

It was a long but beautiful ceremony and Korra was sure she hadn't cried this much since Katara's death. At that point she had had Zuko to turn to. That wasn't true this time, but now she had Mako and he'd always been great at handling her tears. This was why she was so exhausted she was stumbling through the door to their apartment after the ceremony.

Luckily for Korra her firebender swooped in and grabbed, lifting her from the floor. "Put me down!" she snapped. "I can walk by myse-" but she was cut off by a yawn.

"See?" he chuckled. "This is for your own good, Korra."

"Shut up," she grumbled, but leaned her head against his chest anyway. His rumbling laughter seemed almost hypnotic and she didn't even notice that he kicked the door open. "You're warm," she whispered. "Warmer than usual."

"It's the volcanos," Mako explained and placed her on the bed. "And the extra sun hours," he added while pulling off her shoes.

"That makes sense," she mumbled and started helping him by pulling off her shirt. "I did feel stronger for some reason, though I've never heard of people feeling stronger around volcanoes."

His hand traced down her waist and he helped unfasten her long skirt. "I think you've eaten too much good food here, Korra," he grinned and kissed her stomach.

Her eyes widened a little and she hit him over the head. "Ouch!" Korra was suddenly feeling very much awake having been reminded that she had yet to tell him she was pregnant. "That has nothing to do with food!" she snapped. "It's because…" and here she trailed off.

Suddenly annoyed she battered him away. "Sit," she declared and pulled her skirt completely off.

Because she was looking down at what she was doing she didn't see the way he was suddenly beaming at her. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Her head shut up and she stared at a pleasant smile on his face. "You – you're – you –"

A smug smile replaced the gentle one formerly on his face. "Did you think I'm stupid?" he asked. "Of course I'd understand that."

She was still staring at him, slightly dumbfound. What was there to do? Wasn't he angry? Why would he be angry? What about worried? Shouldn't he be worried? "You- you're alright with this?"

Mako snorted laugh and looped an arm around her before tilting them to the mattresses. "Are you kidding? I'm going to be a father. What's not to be alright with! Although –" he eyed her "- I'm not so sure you'd be a good mother."

"Ach! What is _that _supposed to mean? I babysat Meelo a thousand times! Nothing can beat that!"

He grinned as if she had just proven him right in something before catching her lips in a kiss that left her breathless. "See? You'll do just fine!"

The pregnancy wasn't an easy time for either. They spent another two weeks in the Fire Nation. Korra insisted that this was a time for Mako to learn of his inheritance. She even got him talked into training with the Fire Lord. The woman was more than happy to have her mind taken off her father's death, but Mako wasn't too keen on it. He humoured her and actually ended up enjoying himself.

When they came back to Republic City they started the preparations. First thing first was to tell the council, who weren't happy to be told this news. They didn't think the Avatar had time for a family life but both she and Tenzin protested to that; Aang had balanced it out perfectly and, as Tenzin said, Mako was doing great in his diplomacy lessons.

Next on the schedule was telling their friends; Bolin and Asami was amused.

"I'm surprised it hasn't happened 'till now," Asami said.

"Yeah! You two weren't exactly subtle," Bolin agreed.

"Hey!" the married couple exclaimed.

"So what do you think it'll be? Boy or girl?" Asami continued completely ignoring the two.

"That's not what's interesting," Bolin snapped. "Fire or water?"

"None of those things matters," Korra said smiling fondly at her husband.

"Yeah," Mako chimed in. "No matter what it's our child and we'll love her – or him."

"Aww," Asami cooed. "Aren't you two disgusting?"

The third thing was the preparation of their house – apartment. There were plenty of rooms, some which had been used for supply-rooms or gyms of some sort. All they had to do was clean out the room opposite of theirs and they'd be home free to start decorating – with Asami's help, of course, or they'd be doomed.

"So…" the rich girl said. "Now that you're done unloading… what colour? Red or blue?"

The two exchanged a look. "Well… we can't decide that yet," Korra said, shrugging. "We don't know if it's a girl or a boy."

"True," Mako agreed. "Maybe we should decide on a colour that fits to both?"

"Or we could wait? We can just boy furniture and decide on the colours later?" Korra suggested.

"I guess that could work."

So they started out with the crib and on one of three, which was painted white. They found a small wardrobe and nursery table in the same design and paint colour and started assembling them. Small dancing bears were shown on edges and handles, which were made of silver.

Once they were done they fell back onto their couch in the living room for a bit of relaxing. "This is going to be great!" Korra exclaimed.

"I agree," he said, grinning down at her. "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

She spluttered a laugh. "We've been a good team for years, Mako!" she told him. "Didn't you notice?"

"Well… between all the arguments I had my doubts," he admitted receiving a hit on the shoulder.

"You deserve that," his wife declared.

Korra was a pretty easy pregnant mother-to-be. She didn't act much different than she usually did and was only slightly more bulldozer-like than usual. The food she ate was as weird to Mako as always, but her temper suddenly flared during the birth.

"You!" she roared and grabbed Mako by his collar. "This is all _your_ fault!"

"L-lady A-a-avatar," one of the two nurses helping out exclaimed frightened by the animalistic murder-intent coming from the spiritual leader. "Please concentrate on applying pressure."

"Don't get me started on you!" the avatar snapped.

"Y-yes ma'am," she whispered.

"Korra, check your temper!" Mako hissed.

"I don't want that coming from you! Do you know what I'll do with you when I'm done with your monster? I'll take a basketball and shove it down your throa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Maybe you should stand back," the midwife suggested as she held down the avatar's hands. "Or take over my job. The avatar has a nasty temper and a habit of using the elements whenever frustrated."

"You have no idea," Mako sighed.

Half an hour later Korra had delivered a healthy girl. Her mother was panting for breath and trying to force her eyes open. "I want to see her!" she exclaimed childishly. "Let me see!"

"Hold on," the midwife said her patience wearing thin. "I have to clean her."

"I can just bend this with –"

Mako gently grabbed her hands and eased them down to her side. "There's no need for that," he said and kissed her forehead. "You're too tired for bending anyway." When she pouted he just smiled and covered her eyes. "I love you. You were awesome."

"Thanks," she whispered. "Sorry for threatening you."

"As far as I know it's normal," he whispered back.

"Now-now, daddy," the midwife said. "Take your daughter before she starts screaming. She looks right about ready to do that."

Letting go of his wife Mako turned to take his pouting daughter from the midwife. "Thank you for your help," he said as the weight of his little girl landed safely in his arms.

"You're welcome, dear."

With that he turned his attention to his daughter. Big blue eyes and tanned skin caught his eyes together with his own black hair. "Hello there little princess," he whispered. "It's fantastic to finally meeting you."

"Mako!" Korra whined. "I want to see her too! Don't keep her to yourself."

"Okay, okay," he chuckled. "Come on," he whispered. "Your mother will throw a tantrum if we're not careful." The little girl giggled and reached out her arms out at Mako. "I take that as an agreement."

He placed the little girl in Korra's arms. The avatar cradled her daughter in her arms, her face taking on a soft expression. "Hi there, little one," she said. "I'm your mummy and this is daddy, I think he forgot to say that."

"I did," Mako said as he placed himself on the small bed beside his wife. "Have you thought of a name?"

"I actually have," she admitted. "Your mother's name was Ta Min, right? The same Zuko's grandmother."

"Yeah. She came directly from the Fire Nation," he said. "You thinking of using it?"

His wife grinned. "Indeed I do," she said and forced down a yawn. "Gotta show the guy who forced me to marry you some respect."

"_Forced_ you?"

"You _know_ what I mean!" she laughed.

There was a knock on the door and Bolin stuck his head in through the opening. "Is it a boy? Please tell me it's a boy!"

The two new parents exchanged a look. "Not really, Bolin," Mako said. "Actually it's a girl."

"Yes!" Ikki suddenly appeared jumping over Bolin. "Won again!"

"Ikky!" Tenzin scolded and all their friends entered.

"It's okay," Korra laughed.

"Yeah," Mako agreed.

"What's her name?" Jinora asked, racing her sister to the bed.

The new parents exchanged a grin. "Ta Min."

"_Love for the dead is pointless._

_We have to fight for those, who are still alive. That's all."_

- Olivier Armstrong

* * *

So much to say, not a clue how to get it through. I'll let the story say everything. Please tell me what you think.

- Pen


End file.
